Newbie Meets Robot
by Elememtal1000
Summary: The Port Court robots more often than not talk to new players in such a way that does not help calm them down after being transported to Chaotic for the first time.


**Notes: Wrote this trying to be funny. Didn't turn out the way I wanted. This isn't my best work, but since it's been awhile since I posted a one-shot I thought I would just go ahead and post this since it has been sitting in my computer too long.**

 **Happy New Years!**

* * *

The first day in Chaotic for new players is either going to be the best or worst day in their Chaotic lives. But no matter who the newbie is their first day is always . . . well Chaotic as the name of the place best describes it. One reason for this is the Port Court robots more often than not talk to the new players in such a way that does not help calm down the freaking out newbie.

"Where am I!?" A new Chaotic player yelled. He had just transported his code to Chaotic for the first time, and he was panicking like any normal person would when being transported to a strange, futuristic place like Chaotic.

One of the robots had been waiting for the new arrival, so he could explain what was going on and that the new player had nothing to fear.

"Welcome." The robot greeted, flying next to the new player's face a little too close, making the guy jump back. "You are in Chaotic, a place where you and other players can transform into the creatures of Perim and battle each other in very violent death matches!" The robot quickly said almost making it to were the guy couldn't separate the words.

"What! I don't want to be in any death matches!" He yelled. His breathing quickened as he began to panic more. His mind making up horrible scenarios.

"Really?" The robot was a bit surprised at that. From what it understood was that humans loved to battle in the dromes. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. There is other stuff to do in Chaotic after all."

"How did I get here?" the newbie asked while looking around, his body shaking. He thought he was losing his mind.

"The answer to your question is very complicated and would take ten hours to explain and even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand any of it. I am also not allowed to inform you of how the transportation system functions."

"Why did you bring me here?!" He shouted. He had no idea what was going on. As far as he knew he was being kidnapped.

"I did not bring you here."

"Who did then!?"

"The Code Masters are the ones who decide which players may get their code to Chaotic."

"Who are these Code Master? What are you taking about 'code to Chaotic'?" The poor guy kept getting even more confused with ever word the robot said, but thankfully he was starting to calm down.

"The Code Masters are the masters of the dromes. There are seven Code Masters: Crellan, Hotekk, Amzen, Oron, Tirasis, Imthor, and Chirrul. Each Code Master runs one of the seven dromes in Chaotic and they are named after their dromes. A code is what makes up the body of Chaotic players while they are in Chaotic or Perim, while their real bodies are on Earth." The robot explained.

The new player just stared at the robot with a blank face. The only movement he made was when he blinked his eyes.

The robot did not say anything as it waited for the player to process everything. The awkward silence dragged on as neither one said anything.

"That didn't clear anything up." The newbie deadpanned, finally braking the silence.

"Hmm, perhaps you are just uneducated and do not understand the information I have given you." The robot mused.

"What did you say!" The newbie yelled. He couldn't believe the robot had the nerve to say he was not educated.

"I said, perhaps you are just uneducated and do not understand the information I have given you." The robot repeated itself not understanding how rude it was sounding.

"You stupid piece of tin can!" the guy yelled.

"Hi, what's the problem here?" A player stepped in after hearing all the yelling. At this point there was a few other players watching.

The newbie turned to the player. "What's the problem? Well, first I get kidnapped, then I'm told I have to fight in a death match and know this robot is calling me an idiot!" he yelled, no longer scared just angry.

The other player now understood what was going on. "Okay pal, chill out. The robo-dude here didn't mean any harm. They just don't explain stuff that well to newbies. Why don't you come with me and I'll explain everything."

The newbie studied the guy for a second and looked back at the robot that was just floating in the air. It didn't look like it was going to say anything.

"All right."

"Awesome. When and where is this guy's first match going to be at?" the guy asked the robot. After the robot told him, the player dragged the newbie to the drome, explaining how they could battle as creatures.

The robot seeing his help was no longer need, went to go do work somewhere else.


End file.
